The Gift of Understanding
by JantoJones
Summary: Jack gives Ianto a Christmas gift (I know its only October, but I'm feeling sentimental) (Janto)


Ianto sat in the corner and watched the devastation as it happened. His niece, nephew and cousin's daughter tore through their Christmas presents as though they had a vendetta against them. They took no notice of the gift tags, save to look for their own names. As soon as each present was opened, it was discarded in favour of the next. Wrapping paper was being strewn across the room while Ianto's mother tried in vain to clear it up. Ianto looked on in silence, trying to block out the noise of the screeching children. He loved his family, of course he did, but he hated being trapped in one tiny room with them all for a whole day.

Altogether, there were ten people in the room. As well as Ianto, there were his parents, Nesta and Ewan. His sister Rhiannon was there with her husband Johnny and their kids, Mica and David. Also, there was his cousin Gwyneth with her husband Paul and their seven year old daughter, Emily.

If Ianto had had his way, he would have been in the hub today, catching up on paperwork. Jack had pointed out the major flaw in his plan. As far as Ianto's family were aware, he worked in a Tourist Information Office. They were hardly going to believe that Ianto had to work on Christmas Day. So, here he was, trying to enjoy the day and feeling guilty because he wasn't.

"Are you okay Love?"

"Sorry Mam," he replied. "I was miles away."

"Yanyan, open your presents now."

Ianto smiled as little Emily handed him a parcel with his name on. It was from Gwyneth and Paul and was, so very obviously, a book. That was what they always got him. Luckily, Ianto was very good at hiding his true feelings. He opened the parcel and discovered that the title of his new book was 'Self Esteem Starts with Self Love'. Ianto adopted his best look of gratitude and thanked them warmly for it. He allowed himself an inward smile, imaging what Jack would say about the words 'self love'.

Rhiannon and Johnny had also bought him exactly the same thing they always got for him. It was another silk tie and a pair of tasteful cufflinks. Admittedly, Ianto liked to dress smartly, but he owned about forty ties. Then his parents handed him an envelope containing travel vouchers.

"You never seem to take a holiday," his mother explained.

It was at times like this he wanted to tell them about his life. He wanted to tell them of the Rift and of aliens and of Jack. He especially wanted to bring Jack into their lives a couple of days earlier. Mica had asked Ianto if he had a girlfriend. Her mother had gently explained that Uncle Ianto was alone because his girlfriend had died a while ago. Of course, he couldn't tell them anything. They would continue to believe he was an introverted tourist guide.

************************************

After lunch, where too much food had been eaten and too much alcohol consumed, Ianto found himself playing Trivial Pursuits. Naturally, he was winning by miles. The children were arguing over their new toys and their screaming almost drowned out the sound of the doorbell.

"Who the hell is this on Christmas day?" Ianto's dad muttered, as he went to answer the door.

Ianto glanced out of the window and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the Torchwood SUV parked outside. He didn't have time to wonder which of his colleagues it was, as Jack swept into the already overcrowded living room. Silence descended as all eyes stared at the figure now dominating the room. Ianto broke the silence by introducing everyone to Jack

"And this is Captain Jack Harkness," he concluded. "He's a... friend of mine."

"Would you like a drink Captain Harkness?" Mrs Jones asked, somewhat drunkenly and waggling a wine bottle at him.

"It's Jack," the Captain replied. "And no thanks, I'm driving. I'm here to borrow Ianto for a couple of hours, if no-one minds."

Mrs Jones was about to object to the stranger taking her son from this family time until she realised how Ianto's demeanour had changed. It was as though a light had been turned on. He looked happy for the first time that day. She ushered the pair out of the front door, telling Ianto to take as much time as he wanted. A few minutes later, Jack and Ianto were cruising away from the home of the Welshman's parents.

"I'm very grateful for the rescue Jack," he said, smiling. "But you could have just called me if it's a work thing."

"It's not a work thing, it's a Christmas thing."

They drove in silence for a while and Ianto was surprised when it became apparent they were heading for the hub. However, once Jack had parked the SUV in its garage, he beckoned Ianto to follow him. He led the younger man to a bench near the Norwegian Church, overlooking the bay.

"I thought you didn't do Christmas, Jack."

"What gave you that idea?"

Ianto adopted, what was possibly, the world's worst American accent.

"I don't do Christmas; it's overly commercialised and far too sentimental."

Jack laughed. "Was that meant to be me?"

"Then there's the whole not believing in any religion thing." Ianto continued, in his own accent. "Not forgetting your theory that if Jesus did exist, he had to have been an alien. The same going for Father Christmas. Then, of course, there's your argument that you shouldn't need a special day to give a gift to a loved one."

"Okay, okay." Jack stopped him, raising his hands in mock surrender.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in red paper with a gold bow. The tag, which was bigger than the parcel, read, 'For my Ianto, to help you understand, Jack x'. He handed it to Ianto and urged him to open it.

"I didn't get you anything, Jack."

"I don't need anything. I have you."

Ianto removed the paper and opened the box it had concealed. Inside was what looked like a pebble. On lifting it out however, Ianto found it to be made of metal. It felt incredibly cold in his palm. He looked quizzically at Jack.

"Wrap your fist around it," the Captain explained.

Ianto did so and suddenly felt a rush of emotions. Only, they weren't his. He didn't know how, but he knew they belonged to Jack. Ianto knew instantly that Jack loved him. He knew that Jack missed him when he wasn't near and adored the sex between them. He also knew that Jack would give his life repeatedly to protect him and would never leave him if he could help it.

In the same instant, Ianto finally realised that Jack had, long ago, forgiven him for betraying the team over the Lisa incident. He also learned that Jack's return to Earth had indeed been motivated by his need to see Ianto again.

The Welshman opened his hand and the emotions disappeared. He was amazed to find that he was crying, but not from sorrow. He now understood what he'd yearned to know but what Jack had seemed reluctant to explain.

"Is this the truth?" he asked.

"Yes, and any time you doubt what you mean to me, just take a hold of it."

Ianto placed his other hand behind Jack's head and drew him towards himself. The captain mirrored the move and the two men kissed. It was deep, passionate and loving kiss which seemed to last forever. Ianto, once again, wrapped his hand around the pebble and used Jack's own emotions to further fuel his own. Finally coming up for air, Jack stood up and took hold of Ianto's hand.

"I want you to take me, here and now, but I think we'd better go to the hub instead."

Ianto didn't say anything. He simply stood up and walked hand in hand with Jack along to lower boardwalk of Mermaid Quay and to the Tourist Office entrance. Down in the hub, in Jack's sleeping quarters; Ianto pushed Jack onto the bed and stripped off.

"Merry Christmas, Captain Harkness."


End file.
